1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wicks for dispensing a volatile liquid and, more particularly, wicks which project from a container holding the volatile liquid.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Apparatus is known for dispensing volatile actives into the surrounding environment. Many such apparatuses include a container for containing a liquid that carries the volatile active and a soft, pliable wick extending through an opening in the container. The wick is in contact with the liquid inside the container so that the liquid can migrate by capillary action up the wick to an exterior side of the opening, where the volatile active is able to disperse into the surrounding environment.